New Beginnings
by toxicsage
Summary: Elaine sits in a local bar after a bad break up when a stranger comes to comfort her and finds him to be more then just another face in the crowd
1. Chapter 1

It began on a cold dark night she was at a bar sitting in a booth by herself, she had just gone through a bad break-up so in her mind drowning her heartache was proper she had nothing else to live for until he walked into view.

There she was sitting alone holding back tears looking down at the long neck bottle sitting in front of her, she couldn't figure out what she did wrong her boyfriend well next

now just upped and left her no warning no signs off him being unhappy. A single tear fell from her eyes she quickly wiped it away in fear someone would he. Off in the corner stood a young man sipping on his deck casually leaning against wall looking around when he noticed her, he looked on studying her for what seemed like a life time he couldn't help notice she was sad so he thought to himself and made is way over.

*Hello* She heard a voice speak, glancing up she smiled lightly *Hello* she replied, *May I take a seat?* he asked. She hesitated for a moment and answered *yes* So he took a seat on the other side and smile *My name is Keith* He said, *Elaine* She replied back, *Nice to meet you Elaine* he replied, Nodding Elaine couldn't help but smile looking directly into his blue eyes *Nice to meet you as well Keith* she said. Keith who took another swig of his beer shift a bit in his seat trying to figure out this young specimen in front of him. *What's a woman like you doing a place like this?* He had asked, Elaine who looked distant answered *Drowning a heartache* *A heartache?* Keith said, *What happened if you don't mind me asking?* Taking a deep breath Elaine looked upon Keith she could see he was concerned *Well* she stated *I was in a long term relationship with this guy and today he just up and left me no word no warning he just left* Lowering her head fighting back tears when she felt a hand on top of hers *I'm sorry to hear that* Keith stated *He don't know what he is missing out on if you ask me by the looks of it you can do much better *Raising her head Elaine softly smiled again *Maybe you're right,* She answered. *Would you like to take a walk with me?* Keith asked. *Sure I'd like that* replied Elaine.

The Beginning


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Upon leaving the bar, Elaine and Keith walked down the sidewalk it was a little chill so Keith let Elaine use his jacket she thanked him and continue to stare off what it seemed like into space when Keith stopped and grabbed her hand. Looking to Keith Elaine was puzzled she looked to his hand which was loosely holding hers *Elaine don't let this guy bring you down he's not worth it, he's missing out not you, you're a young very attractive woman who can make only one happy* Keith said. A little shock Elaine continued to look at Keith intently she saw a softness in his eyes which made her relax *I know I'm sorry I'm horrible company right now, you're right though you're completely right it's his lose not mine* Elaine said with a smile *Lets continue to walk and lighten up the mood, what do you say?* She asked, *I'd like that every much* Answered Keith

They continued walking down the sidewalk when a stairwell appeared leading out to oceans sand, they made their way down taking off their shoes and stepped onto the sand, it was a bit cold considering the night sky had recently fallen upon them. Elaine and Keith walked side by side remaining quiet for a few minutes finally Elaine spoke, *So tell me about yourself* She said, Keith smiled *Well, I'm simple really I like being adventurous trying new things and getting a thrill, I work for a construction company building house and what not* He replied. Elaine couldn't help but smile hearing he was adventurous she was too she always loved a new challenge *That's great* She said *I could tell you did something that involves heavy lifting* Keith laughed *My muscle must have giving that away* She giggle looking towards the sand *I'm sorry that came out wrong its not like I was checking you out* Elaine said, *No its okay I don't mind* answered Keith.

They walked on Keith asked Elaine to tell him about herself and she did from being a volunteer veterinarian to a full time employ at a local doctors office as a nurses assistants. Keith couldn't help but to get lost into her words he looked upon her with much interest, her words seem to float into his head like sweet sounds of what maybe could be attraction.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Keith and Elaine found themselves sitting on the beach still lost in their conversation, they never noticed there where other couples on the beach with them, Elaine watched them close she missed how it felt to be loved to be held. *Are you okay?* asked Keith, Elaine snapped out of her own thoughts and looked to Keith, *Yes I'm fine, sorry I trailed off* She replied. *Just making sure* said Keith, *I don't want you to feel like you have to be with me* Elaine moves slightly getting a better look at Keith, *No, I want to be here with you, you're presence is nice I need someone to keep me company* She replied. Keith smiled to her when he realized she had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen the way the moon light hit them like there was a star in each, he reached with ease for her hand and to his surprise she gripped it interlacing their fingers.

Time had passed and soon Keith and Elaine where back on solid ground brushing their feet off replacing their shoes. Keith turn Elaine to face him *May I see you tomorrow?* He questioned. Lightly smiling, Elaine simply responded *yes* and she gave him her cell number and soon parted ways. While walking home Elaine had her mind on Keith, there was something about him that made her smile he was gentle easy to talk to and felt at home with. One the other side Keith was also thinking how amazing Elaine was he smiled thinking of her smile the soft touch of her hand into his he was feeling like a kid again she made him feel special, wanted. He was prophase falling for her.

The next morning came and Elaine was snuggle deep into her bed when her phone rang, reaching for it on the night stand she answer *Hello* *Hello* the other voice said *This is Keith, I hope I didn't wake you* Elaine instantly smiled sitting up in bed *No, no you didn't wake me at all I was just about to get up anyways* Keith sighed in relief *Oh good, umm I was kind of wondering if you like to go for breakfast this morning* He asked *I'd love too, give me about 20 minutes and I'll meet you at the local diner* Elaine answered. *Alright seen you then* Said Keith and they both hung up smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once Keith and Elaine hung up, Elaine jumped out of bed took a quick shower and was soon dressed and out the door, Keith was showered dress and too heading out the door they both arrived at the diner at the same time. *Perfect timing* Keith said getting out of the car, *I don't think we could have timed that better* Elaine said getting out of hers with a small laugh* Keith walked over to her and give her a hug *Glad to see you smiling and laughing* He said, Elaine felt herself lightly blush *Thanks its feels good to laugh again* She replied. Keith took her hand lightly and they headed inside, finding a booth in the corner where it was quiet and low key.

The waitress came over and took their drink order, Keith order milk and a cup of coffee for Elaine all she order was water. *All you want is water?* Keith asked, *Yeah I'm not big into coffee, I'm a water kind of girl* She replied with a smile, When the waitress returned with their drinks they where set to order food, *I'd like to have pancakes and bacon with wheat toast please* Answered Elaine. Waitress nodded and took it down then Keith answered *I'd like the flap jack pancakes with sausages and white toast and may I get an OJ with my meal please?* *Sure thing* replied the waitress as she head off to put in their orders. Elaine studied Keith closely he was real calm and relaxed his handsome features was clearly noticeable better in the light. She was taken away by how blue his eyes where. Keith noticed her watching him and he smiled he could feel his heart beat faster every time he noticed her smile. Before long their meals had arrived *That didn't take long* Elaine said, *Fast service* Replied Keith *I like that in diners* good food and fast service. *Couldn't agree more and they do have good food, I come here often* exclaimed Elaine.

They finished their meals and paid the bill, upon walking out their cars Keith captured Elaine hand, She stopped and looked at him *What would say about spending the day with me?* Asked Keith, Elaine looked at Keith and smiled *I'd like that a lot* She replied, *Great we can take my car and just go where ever the road takes us* Answered Keith, *Sounds like a plan to me* Replied Elaine. Before long they where off down the road unsure what the day had in store for them, Elaine looked out the window at her surroundings while Keith played with the radio, he pulled into a side road and drove a little more before parking in a ditch. Getting out Keith ran around and opened the door for Elaine, she merged and smile *Where are we* She asked, *One of my favorite places* answered Keith *Come on* he said *Grabbing her hand leading her into the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Entering the woods Elaine looked around *You're not going to kill me right* She teased Keith just laughed *No, I could never kill someone as beautiful as you* Keith kept a hold on Elaine hands to insure her she wasn't going to get lost, A clearing shortly appeared and Keith had stop bring Elaine forward in front of him. *Wow* Elaine said *Its gorgeous* Keith smiled looking out into the valley below, *I would come here growing up to think and get away from the sounds of busy streets* Elaine glanced all around she couldn't believe what she was seeing, it was like the world stopped and nothing matter she felt Keith bring his hand around her waist and she instantly leaned back placing her hands on his arms.

*It's gorgeous up here* She said, *Never get tired of coming here* Keith explained *I come here at least twice a week just to take in the moment* *I can see why* replied Elaine smiling as he holds her close just then Keith turned her around he looked deep into her eyes, his arms wrapped tightly around her slim waist Elaine was about to say something when Keith cut her off with a sweet gentle kiss, In return Elaine kissed him back her arms wrapped around his neck.

The kissed seemed like forever until Keith pulled away Elaine smiled happily looking to him her eyes where soft, *Wow, I wasn't expecting that* She said breaking the silence, *I'm sorry, I was caught in the moment and it seemed right* replying Keith, Elaine just smiled *It's okay I wanted it I wanted to you* Sighing in relief Keith find her lips once again this time it was more meaningful more passionate like a lovers kiss, He was enjoying her sweet taste her scent she was perfect to him, Once they broke for the second time they both held onto one another tight Elaine put her head on Keith shoulder he leant his head onto hers.

Standing together hand and hand Keith and Elaine decided it was time to head back when reaching the car Keith opened the door for Elaine and then got in himself, *I had a really nice time with you Keith* Elaine said Keith turned slightly and smiled *I did as well, hope we can continue seeing each other* He replied, *I would love nothing more then to see you more* Exclaimed Elaine with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elaine and Keith parted way that day feeling more then friends each chance Keith got he would call her and she would call him, They made plans to see one another this Friday night dinner at Elaine's place it would be official their 5th date they had gone out for lunch or just to meet up and talk.

Friday night finally came around and Elaine was making her famous lazy lasagna one it was ready to be put into the oven she head off to take to take a quiet shower and ready her, she decided to wear a presentable skirt and top she curled her hair and added the smallest amount of make-up. Keith was showered and putting on nice pair of jeans and shirt he went and bought flowers for Elaine and soon was off to her house he was so excited to see her he was over-whelmed with excitement.

Elaine was hard at work in the kitchen she set the table for two placed two candles two win glasses and a bottle of her finest wine, she'd been saving it for something special, then a knock at the door came, she smiled and rushed over to open it before taking a last look in the mirror. When she opened the door Keith was there holding a dozen red rose in front of him *Hello beautiful* He said, Smiling Elaine replied *Hello, please come in* stepping aside to let Keith through upon entering Keith hand her the flowers *Theses are for you* Keith said *Thank you, Keith their gorgeous* Elaine commented taking the flowers and heading off to the kitchen to set them in some water, when she turned around she was caught into Keith's arms *I have missed you so much* He stated, *And I missed you* Replied Elaine and just then his lips captures hers.

Before long dinner was served, Keith and Elaine sat acrossed from one another the candles flickered the light where low and the wine was flowing. *This is amazing* Exclaimed Keith *it's the best lasagna I have ever had* Elaine smiled *Thank you, it's a family recipe my first time making it so I am pleased you like it* They finished their meals and Keith helped to clean up Elaine insisted not to but he wanted to.

After the dishes where done and the leftover put away they made themselves at home in the living by the fire sitting on the couch holding hands just talking *Keith?* Elaine said, *Yeah babe* He answered, Elaine shifted in her spot getting a better look at Keith *I want to thank you for everything, you have brought back a smile to my face and love in my heart* she replied, Keith smiles and moved closer to her *You don't need to thank me Elaine, you deserve the happiness the love in you're heart and the smile on you're face, you're beautiful loving and caring I couldn't be happier then spending my time with you* Blushing Elaine never left his eyes she reached up and placed her hand around his neck *I love you* she said, *And I love you* Replied Keith before he leant in and kissed her lips with passion. When they broke he looked to her with softness *Does this mean we're official?* he asked nodding and smiling *Yes we are* said Elaine still holding to his neck and he leant him to capture her sweet lips again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That night Keith spent it over Elaine house, they ended up falling asleep together on the couch, when Elaine woke Keith still had his arms wrapped around her, she smiled and slipped quietly from his hold he shifted a bit but never woke up Elaine let out a sigh of relief and heading off to make breakfast, she started the coffee first and then fixed up bacon, eggs, toast, sausages and a few pancakes.

Keith stirred about and opened his eyes looking around he found no signs of Elaine until he heard her in the kitchen, getting up from the couch and heading in the direct of noise he appeared around the corner only to come up behind Elaine and wrap his arms around her waist *Mmm good morning beautiful* He said Elaine leant back laying her head on his shoulder *Good morning yourself handsome* She replied turning around and softly kissed his lips. *Something smells great, what do you have cooking?* Keith asked Elaine let go off Keith and walked to the counter *I have coffee for starters, some bacon and eggs, pancakes and sausages with toast* She explained. *Wow babe you did all this by yourself* He questioned *Yep all by myself* she answered.

After breakfast both Keith and Elaine freshen up they decided to head to the local park for a picnic so Elaine got sandwich meat and bread together salad and fruit and was headed out the door with Keith, Once they arrived they found a shady area and laid out the blanket and placed the basket in the middle of it Keith sat first and then Elaine sat in between his legs she leant back into his chest and placed her hands on his legs, Keith wrapped his arms around her waist holding tight. *it's a perfect day* Exclaimed Elaine, *Every day is perfect when you're in it* Replied Keith, that made Elaine smile tilting her head to the side and looks up to Keith *Everyday has been perfect since you walked into my life* she said, Looking down to Elaine, Keith smiled *I'm going to make everyday more special then the last baby I promise*

Later in the day Elaine and Keith made their sandwiches and nibbled on fruit sharing some strawberries together like lovers not having a care in the world, they laughed and giggled holding hand and cuddling to one another, After lunch they went for a little walk before heading back to Elaine places they packed up and again where off, Each other them really enjoyed their day together it couldn't get any better then this was all Elaine could think.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

That evening Elaine and Keith where resting by the fire place snuggle underneath a blanket, Keith stroked his finger through Elaine's red hair her arms fold over one another her eyes gazing into the fire her thoughts circled around today events it was like a fairy tale come true.

Keith spoke softly *I love you Elaine* leaning her head back Elaine smiled *I love you too Keith* Just then Keith bent his head down and captured her lips giving them a sensual but deep kiss in return Elaine shifted herself in between Keith's legs placing on hand upon his cheek when she felt his arms wrap around her waist and spun her fully around her legs coming to a rest on each side of his waist, Elaine pulled away catching her breath she looks to Keith with desire reaching down grabbing his hands bring them up to her lips she softly kisses over his knuckles and fingers, Keith smiled lightly removing his hands back from hers going down to her blouse easing it up exposing first her naval then her covered breast as he removed it Keith's head dipped to her neck lightly pecks from side to side sending a chill down Elaine's body, When Keith drew back his head he looked at Elaine with love in his eyes

*I want to make love to you Elaine* Keith whispered softly, I want to give you my heart and more, Elaine smiled she didn't response instead she leant in and kissed Keith again only difference was it meant more a little more forceful but passionate giving Keith the sign to continue, Keith's hands placed in two different places on Elaine's body one hand behind her head the other on her back pulling her up into his lap then lays her down, Keith removed his hands from around Elaine he sat back on his knees peeling off his own shirt tossing it to the side Elaine looked up with smile her head title ever so lightly to the side she watched Keith closely he slipped from his jeans leaving only him in his boxers he moved like cat "gracefully" he touched Elaine in all the right spot his lips brushing over her chest down to her naval he allowed his hands to strip her of her jeans and panties he lightly places kisses on each side of her hips making Elaine softly moan

Keith returned to Elaine's lips just barely touching them with his own, when Elaine felt a sensation in between her legs she once again moaned Keith enter her slowly letting her adjust before moving his hips back and forth insuring Elaine he was not going to hurt her, Elaine's arms wrapped around Keith neck her legs bent and stayed by his sides little by little Keith increased his paced finally making contact with his lips on Elaine he kissed her like a husband kisses his wife he moved with the intention of driving Elaine over the edge as he desperately wanted to hear her moan making sure to give her the ultimate pleasure, Elaine broke from Keith's lips her moans began to fill the room she felt Keith bring one of her legs up around his waist this making all of him bury inside her when Keith lowered this head towards her ear he whispered again *I love you*

Elaine caught her breath as she lifted her head into Keith's neck replying back *I love you too* their bodies moved in unison until each partner found the release they desired, Keith slowed his pace and removed himself from Elaine laying next to her he reached and grabbed her trembling body holding it closely he could feel her heart race as was his they laid there in each others arms not saying a word just reflection on the action previously taken.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

_The next morning came Keith and Elaine where still fast asleep wrapped in one another, about 10 am Keith woke from his slumber looking to his side seeing his precious girlfriend still asleep he smiled thinking how lucky he was to have her in his life, just then he decided he was going to make Elaine more then just his girlfriend he was going to make her his wife he was so in love with this woman laying next to him he had to make her his forever._

_Elaine woke around noon feeling refreshed she looked around noticing Keith was no where to be found her heart sunk grabbing the blanket up higher around her body suddenly she felt ashamed and used all kind of thoughts rushed into her head like was this a game? was last night a mistake? Did Keith only use her for pleasure? Elaine's eyes swelled with tears she quickly got up from the floor and headed to the bathroom figuring a shower would help ease her mind and body._

_Elaine didn't hear Keith come back she didn't even know the water was now cold, *Elaine?* called Keith he listened for a reply but nothing came so he called for her again *Elaine?* still nothing until he heard the shower making his way into the bathroom he swung open the curtain seeing Elaine leaning against the wall *Elaine baby,* He called again Elaine snapped from her thoughts looking at Keith, *Keith? I…..I thought you left for good* she said *baby I would never leave you I love you* Keith replied grabbing a towel pulling Elaine from the cold shower trying to warm her up *I'm sorry when I woke you where gone and I thought the worse* answered Elaine Keith said nothing for the moment instead he scooped Elaine in his arms carrying her to the bedroom laying her on bed tossing covers over her naked body then sat down beside her *Elaine I love you so much I would never do that to you* he said, sitting up Elaine smiled *I love you too more than anything it was silly to think you would be capable of doing something like that* Keith smiled back as he dug into his pocket *Elaine you are an amazing woman there is nothing more I would want if you'd become my wife* Elaine looked at Keith with tears in her eyes *Yes Keith I'll marry you*, Keith instantly grabbed Elaine into his arms giving her an emotional but very passionate kissed and slides the ring onto her finger, he mumbles into her lips *I love you my future wife* she smiles and replies *I love you also my future husband*_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Months seemed to fly by Elaine was making wedding plans for the summer of next year, Keith was in the process of building a house for him and his wife to be making it enough room to one day start a family but for the time beginning Keith was living with Elaine

*Hey Baby?* Keith called from the bedroom Elaine peeked her head out from the bathroom *Yeah* she replied *Have you seen my phone?* question Keith who was frantically searching for it *Umm I think I seen it on my night stand by the bed* Elaine said *Thanks babe* he said going over to the night stand checking the top of it finding nothing then the first drawer moving papers around grabbing a box and bringing it into the light when it appeared he realized just what it was *Elaine can you come here?* Keith exclaimed Merging from the bathroom Elaine walked over to Keith as he spun around holding up the box she froze looking at the box then to Keith, *Care to explain?* He asked, Elaine waited trying to find the words her eyes locked on the box *Keith…I umm I should have told you sooner I'm sorry* Elaine tried to say Keith walked over to Elaine cupping her face with one hand *Are you pregnant?* he asked, Elaine lowered her head *Yes I'm about 6 weeks along* Keith smiled picking up Elaine's head and kisses her lips softly *I love you baby, this is a happy moment I want this* Kissing Keith back Elaine felt tears run down her face, *I love you too Keith, I want everything with you and this child completes my life you both are my life* she stated *you're all I want* Keith kissed Elaine again he couldn't think of a better way to start his life with her when the news of his child growing inside the women of his dreams.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The wedding simple, elegant and priceless with Elaine wearing a white beaded strapless dress her vial trailed down and out behind her, Keith wore a simple black tux with a white tie, he waited for Elaine to walk down the isle his body tremble with excited his heart raced when she appeared at the top looking amazing Keith's eyes roamed her body he was in aw she simply looked amazing. Elaine was trying not to show emotions nor signs of being nervous as she looked down to Keith her eyes swelled with tears and smiled begins her way down the isle one foot in front of the other until she stopped right by Keith's side. The ceremony was sweet and loving both Keith and Elaine had made their own vows, Keith looked into Elaine's eyes and spoke * Elaine, the moment I laid my eyes on you I was instantly in love you brighten up my day every time you smile very time you speak every time you brush by me, my life is officially complete knowing you're in it until the end of time* Elaine smiled tears stream down her face it was her turn to speak *Keith, I loved you from the moment you said hello my heart became yours there is nothing I would change in my life having you is a blessing in its self I promise to love and cherish you until my last dieing breath*

After the vows where said and I do's Keith happily kissed his new bride holding her tightly into his arms walking up the isle he made sure Elaine was treated like a queen, they didn't have a reception instead they rented a honeymoon suite for the weekend Keith was sure to give his wife the weekend she'd never forget.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It's been two years since Keith and Elaine said their "I do's" Elaine gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Emily Rose, everything was perfect Keith had the woman of his dreams laying next to him in bed he couldn't help but watch his wife and baby girl sleep his mind travel back to their first meeting that night at the bar was the greatest night of his life it lead to this very moment all he wished for had come true,

Elaine lost in slumber was dreaming of their first meeting to all she could think of was how charming Keith was how his eyes where filled with love and pureness, then her mind travel to her baby girl the day she gave birth was the happiest she's been seeing Keith hold his daughter like a professional brought tears into Elaine's eyes she had the perfect family nothing more she could ask for. As her mind wondered in dreams Keith leaned down and kissed her head sliding further into the blankets taking his wife into his arms just to hold her tight and close a restful night was long over due once Keith closed his eyes the rest is history a new beginning to a perfect love.


End file.
